


New Year's Treat

by Cinmon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Leviathan has two cocks, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Years, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinmon/pseuds/Cinmon
Summary: Things between you and Leviathan had been moving fairly slowly so you take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	New Year's Treat

It's New Year's Eve. You decided that you were going to spend the last day of the year with Levi in his room. It had started out as one of your normal hangout sessions but, you thought, "It's almost a new year. I want to start it off with a bang."

So, you introduced him to the human world tradition of the ball drop. You pull up one of the many live streams happening.

While you guys are watching various performers, Leviathan is entranced by the new experience. You slowly start to get closer and closer to him.

At first, he doesn't seem to notice. In fact, it isn't until you're swinging a leg over to straddle him that his attention is pulled from the stream. 

You're seated in his lap and he is a stuttering mess.

"I-i, um, w-what are you d-doing?" 

"I've decided that since the new year is almost upon us, I'd like to start it off right."

"W-wha-mmph!"

You cut off any doubts and questions he may have by pressing your lips to his. It's a kiss that has his head spinning. He's so surprised that he doesn't respond until you pull away. 

The two of you just stare at each other for a moment and suddenly he's guiding your mouth to his by the back of your neck. 

As you both become lost in wandering hands and tangled tongues, you feel him grow hard underneath you. You press yourself against him to tease him a bit, but you aren't prepared for the whine that comes out of him.

In a few moments, the two of you are grinding on each other feverishly. The ball drop live stream is still playing in the background but neither of you are really paying attention to it.

You're both too focused on the way your tongues slide against each other and the way his cocks feel against your sex.

He moans into your mouth frantically while he grabs you by the hips and pulls you down to meet his throbbing erections. He's desperate for the friction that you provide. 

As the two of you start to get lost even further in the moment, you faintly hear the livestream announce that the countdown will begin soon. 

You pull away from the heated kiss and he whimpers. You start to trail kisses down his neck, going lower and lower until you're level with the bulges in his pants.

He looks down at you and gives you a nervous smile. He's blushing really hard and you find that incredibly cute. 

You hastily undo his pants and he hisses at the contact. His cocks spring out and bounce against his abs. You take one of them into your mouth and the other in your hand. 

He keens as you find your rhythm and start to go a little faster. He slides his hand into your hair and you look up at him. His eyes are shut tight and his eyebrows are drawn together in ecstasy. The look on his face has you moaning around his cock.

The grip he has on your hair tightens and he starts to thrust up into your mouth and hand.

You hear the countdown and it's already at ten seconds. Suddenly, you are struck with a brilliant idea. 

You start to speed up, feeling his cocks twitch with his impending orgasm. He's a moaning, panting mess by the time the countdown hits five seconds.

You speed up a little more and when the countdown hits zero, you pull your mouth off of him and he's cumming all over your face. 

You use both hands to stroke him through his orgasm and clean him up with your tongue. You look up at him and whisper, "Happy New Year Love."

He pulls you up to him and wipes some of the cum off your face. You notice that it has a slight glow to it and find yourself staring. You take his fingers into your mouth and his eyes widen. You suck on his fingers for a moment and then kiss him deeply. He moans at the taste it leaves in his mouth and sighs sweetly while pulling away. 

"H-happy New Year to you too," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“
> 
> This author replies to, and appreciates, all comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/Ili_Cos525) on Twitter


End file.
